Cat and Mouse
by charleybec
Summary: All Georg wants is to spend time alone with his fiancee Maria. The only person standing in his way is Max. This gift exchange story is written for Nicky. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!


**Cat and Mouse**

 ** _A/N: This is my gift story for Nicky who apparently loves stories set during Maria and Georg's engagement and where they struggle to find time to be together. I hope this fits the bill! Nicky, I hope you enjoy this! Happy gift exchange! xx charleybec_**

 ** _I hope everyone else enjoys this story too. Please review! Reviews are fabulous!_**

Georg smiled to himself. After trying all day to pry his fiancée away from his children, at last he had Maria alone. She was eager, kissing him back fiercely, shedding his jacket from his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt as they landed on the nearby sofa. Georg threaded his fingers through Maria's soft, golden hair and leant his face towards her to kiss her again. But just as their lips met, the door to Georg's study flung open. At once both Georg and Maria jumped and looked up at the intrusion.

"Georg, I was hoping I could get your advice on…"

Max had strode straight into the study but stopped up short at seeing Georg and his fiancée in a very compromising position on the sofa: Maria perched on Georg's lap, his shirt half unbuttoned and his hand on her breast. Maria's face turned a deep shade of crimson and she immediately slid off Georg's lap onto the cushion next to him.

There was an awkward silence. "Ah, I seem to have interrupted something," Max declared a little guiltily, his index finger rubbing against his moustache.

"Clearly," replied Georg, his eyes blazing with annoyance. "I would have assumed most people would have knocked before they'd enter."

"Well I did knock," Max defended. "Several times in fact. But there was no answer, and I knew you were in there so…"

"So what? Max, you will kindly remember there are certain rooms of this house which are not to be disturbed," Georg remarked hotly, sitting forward in his seat, clearly irritated by the disturbance.

Chewing on her finger, Maria sensed that the exchange between Georg and Max was about to get much more heated. She placed her hand on Georg's arm and spoke softly to him. "Darling, perhaps we can continue this another time? I suspect the children might come looking for me soon too. And well, we don't want to get caught out like this again, do we?" Georg shook his head.

He took her hand and raised it to his lips, lightly kissing her fingertips. Maria stood and smoothed out the wrinkles from her skirt then ran her hand once over her mussed hair. Turning slightly so that her back was towards Max and he couldn't see her face, she gave Georg a smoldering look, full of the promise of continuing their romantic interlude another time very soon. Maria then brushed past Max quickly on the way out of Georg's study.

As soon as Maria was gone, Georg stood and began to berate Max. "Max, next time you think of interrupting, don't."

Max defended. "You really should have locked the door if you didn't want anyone to come in."

"I think I will next time."

"Tut, tut, tut, Georg," Max shook his head in mock disapproval. "I suppose this is where I say that as your chaperone, you shouldn't really be placing yourselves in a, for want of a better word, _tempting_ situation. It's still a week until the wedding, after all. And honestly, what kind of chaperone would I be if I just turned a blind eye to this sort of thing."

"A good chaperone," replied Georg honestly. "Max, you know I only asked you to be a chaperone _because_ I knew you'd turn a blind eye to this sort of thing."

Max pretended to look shocked. "You mean to tell me, Georg von Trapp, that you think I'm a _bad_ chaperone?"

"The worst," Georg smirked, giving his friend several playful slaps across the cheek. "That's why I keep you around. No one else would ever allow me this amount of private time with Maria before our wedding."

"Hmm…" Max hummed. "Well, what would you say if I was to tell you that I take my role of chaperone very seriously?" Max was almost pouting.

Georg scoffed. "I wouldn't believe you. In fact, I'd say you were deranged. Almost like if you were to tell me that you didn't like money anymore." Georg poured Max a drink and handed it to him.

"Well, it's true, I admit," Max surmised as he sipped his drink. "I like money very much. I like rich people, I like the way I live when I'm with them."

"Yes, you're a very charming sponge."

"Exactly," Max raised his glass towards Georg in a mock toast. "But that's beside the point. You asked me here to be your chaperone."

"No," Georg replied. "I asked you to here to have all the _appearance_ of a chaperone, while in reality, you'd leave us alone and let me do what I like with Maria."

"Let you do what you like?" Max's eyes widened. "You mean…? You have already?"

"Have already what?" Georg asked, his eyebrows furrowed, confused by Max's question until the penny dropped. "No, no! Of course not!" Georg quickly denied. "Max! What kind of man do you think I am?"

"Well, the kind of man who had an incredibly rakish reputation with the ladies in his youth, not to mention having a very happy and fruitful first marriage," Max replied honestly.

"Yes, that's true," agreed Georg with a nod. "But this is different. Maria is different, particularly because of where she's come from: the Abbey and being a postulant. This is all very new to her. So as far as our physical relationship goes, I let Maria set the pace: fast or slow, whatever she's comfortable with."

"Well, from the looks of your compromising position before," Max remarked half-seriously. "It certainly seems like your fiancée is much more comfortable with the faster pace than the slow."

Georg merely shrugged and suppressed a smirk. He certainly wasn't complaining about Maria's enthusiasm. "Anyway Max, speaking of my fiancée, if you'll excuse me, I must find her. We were so _rudely_ interrupted before that I need to apologise," Georg said before adding lightheartedly, "and make it up to her." Georg shot Max a warning look. "And I hope you'll have the sense to stay away this time around."

Max raised his eyebrows and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Stay away, huh?" he replied thoughtfully. "You know Georg, I feel that goes in complete contradiction with my role as chaperone."

"Max, you have no real role as chaperone!" Georg cried in exasperation. "Now why don't you just go run along and find some unsuspecting person to exploit. There's a good man." Georg patted him on the shoulder as he walked past.

"Oh no, Georg. Not a chance," Max replied following Georg to the door. "You see, I feel like this is a bit of a challenge, you know trying to keep the two of you apart in all propriety. I think I should fulfill my role as a _good_ chaperone…"

"Max…" Georg cautioned.

"I could keep the two of you apart if I wanted to," Max declared confidently.

"Ha!" Georg scoffed. "As if you could. I could outwit you any day."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. I'll bet. But I'll win because I don't believe you have it in you."

Max chuckled. "On the contrary, I think I do. Like you Georg, I believe in uh… _rising to the occasion_."

Georg narrowed his eyes at Max for a moment, a little unsure of his friend's real motives, before letting out a nervous laugh. "Don't try too hard, you'll only hurt yourself."

Max made a face at Georg before rubbing his hands together in glee. "Next thing Georg; what do I get?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I win," Max clarified. "What do I get, you know, like a prize?"

Georg dismissed the notion. "You're not going to win so it doesn't matter."

Max sniggered. "I admire your confidence Georg, but humor me for a moment. How about this? Just say I win, then my prize should be you allowing the children to sing in the Salzburg folk festival that's coming up in about two month's time."

Georg gave Max an appalled look. "Not a chance. Max, my children do not sing in public!"

"…and if you win," Max continued, ignoring him. "Then I'll leave you and Maria completely alone to do what you want with each other."

As much as Georg wanted to throw Max out of the room and tell him to forget it, the offer of unlimited private time with Maria was far too tempting to ignore. Georg furrowed his brow as he scrutinized Max for a moment, trying to decide whether to take Max up on his bet, knowing that if he lost, he'd have to allow the children to sing at the festival. Crossing his arms and tapping his fingers in agitation on his opposite elbow, Georg made a decision: he'd play along with Max's games, but he'd play to win, at all cost.

"Alright, you've got yourself a bet," Georg declared and the two men shook on it.

Georg opened the door to leave, but Max stopped him. "Er, Georg? Your shirt's unbuttoned." Georg glanced down and indeed, preoccupied with his annoyance with Max, he had almost forgotten that Maria had half undressed him. Letting out an _"Ah!"_ sound, Georg hastily re-buttoned his shirt and strode out of his study as he re-knotted his tie around his throat.

Georg couldn't believe Max's sudden desire to fulfill his chaperone duties properly and keep him away from Maria. _Honestly, the man was being a complete pest,_ Georg thought. Surely Max didn't _actually_ believe that he could keep him and Maria apart. But Georg felt confident that whatever Max had up his sleeve, he could outwit and outplay him. However as Georg casually walked through the many corridors of the downstairs part of the villa, absently tapping the wall next to him as he walked, he couldn't help but sense a presence following him. Turning around, he saw Max behind him. At once, Max stopped to look at one of the portraits, innocently pretending that he _wasn't_ following Georg.

Georg gave his friend a peeved look, shrugged then kept walking. Georg then went looking for Maria and the children. Firstly he looked in the parlor but they weren't there. Then, remembering Maria's tendency to allow the children snacks between mealtimes, he went searching for them in the kitchen but they weren't there either. Then strangely enough as Georg left the kitchen about to head outside Max suddenly appeared, apparently trying to find himself something eat. Georg ignored him but then as he entered the grand foyer of the villa, Max was behind him once again. Georg finally turned around to confront Max about his bizarre antics.

"Max, you wouldn't _happen_ to be following me would you?" he asked Max suspiciously, giving him a tepid smile.

"Who me?" Max replied innocently. "No, no. I just happen to be going this way as well."

Georg rolled his eyes and shook his head at Max, mildly amused at his ridiculous behaviour. But as Georg made his way outside on the back terrace, once more Max followed him. Determined not to let Max get to him, Georg ignored him as he headed out into the garden where he saw Maria playing with the children.

As Georg left the terrace and wandered over to them, Maria looked up. Her face brightened in a wide smile and she ran forward to throw herself into Georg's arms but Georg took a step backwards and shook his head slightly. Giving Georg a questioning look she asked, "What's wrong?"

Georg flicked his eyes back towards the terrace where Max stood watching them very carefully. Georg decided it wouldn't be good idea to tell Maria about his bet with Max. He had another thought. "Nothing, nothing. Just meet me in the gazebo in five minutes." When Maria opened her mouth to ask why, he quickly stopped her. "Don't ask questions, just meet me there." Maria agreed and Georg left to go back into the house.

As he walked past Max, Georg made a big show of telling his friend, "I have _so_ many business calls to attend to. If you'll excuse me."

But Georg didn't return to his study. Instead, he slipped inside the ballroom and out onto the patio where he'd danced the Laendler with Maria only a month earlier. He darted through the hedged passageway and around the side of the house, through the garden and down the path that lead to the gazebo.

He could see Maria waiting for him there, and to his astonishment… she was talking and laughing with Max. Georg closed his eyes and groaned. He wondered how Max had discovered his plan to meet Maria alone at the gazebo. Determined not to let Max win this round, Georg knew he had to get Maria away from Max as quickly as possible. Letting out a deep breath, Georg approached them.

"Max!" Georg called out to his friend. "What an _unexpected_ surprise to see you here…"

"And so unexpected to see you here too Georg," Max replied cheekily. "I was under the assumption that you had many, _many_ business calls to attend to."

"Many business calls?" Maria repeated, confused. "But Georg, you just asked me to…"

"To come with me darling," Georg finished for her, quickly covering himself. Georg took her arm and began leading her away from the gazebo in the hope of finding somewhere private to be with her, _away_ from Max.

"Oh but Max was just telling me the most fascinating story about catching fish," Maria protested.

"Oh really?" Georg replied cynically, turning back around to glare at Max. "Fish?"

"Oh yes," piped up Max, looking very pleased with himself. "There are a lot of things I like to catch, fish are just one of them," Max grinned, inclining his head towards Georg meaningfully.

Georg let out an unamused laugh. "Ha ha. Anyway, Max. I wouldn't want to keep you from doing anything important." Georg reached for Maria's arm again and began to walk away.

"You're not," Max declared, calling after them. "In fact, I'd say I was very busy on my latest, er… project." Georg rolled his eyes and kept walking.

As Georg led Maria away, she whispered to him. "What was that all about?" she asked gesturing back towards Max at the gazebo.

"Er, nothing," he quickly told her. "I was just, er, hoping to be able spend some time alone with you." He gave Maria one of his most charming smiles and squeezed her hand.

Maria seemed convinced by his explanation and she wrapped one arm around his waist as they walked together. But then Georg heard a faint cough behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see that Max was now following them back up to the house.

Georg frowned to himself. He knew he'd have to come up with another plan to get Maria alone _without_ Max finding out about it. Rather than go up the stairs onto the terrace, Georg decided to take Maria on a detour of the garden. Picking up the pace and walking quickly, Georg looked behind him to see, to his delight, that Max was nowhere to be seen.

Glancing around the garden up ahead, Georg spied a large oak tree and quickly he tugged at Maria's hand and took off into a half run. He pulled her behind the tree and kissed her passionately. Lips crashing together and hands fumbling all over each other's bodies as they rapidly tried to grope each other, their hunger and desire for each other suddenly released. It felt like forever since they were last together despite it only being around half an hour since they'd last kissed.

Losing himself in the moment, Georg almost didn't hear the quiet "Ahem," coming from near them. Reluctantly pulling away from Maria, Georg turned to find Max standing right beside them. "Ah, I wondered where the two of you had gone to," Max commented, his lips pursed in amusement. Maria blushed with embarrassment at being caught in a compromising position with Georg by Max for the second time that day.

"Was there anything you wanted Max?" Georg asked peevishly.

"Only to tell you that afternoon tea is about to be served," Max grinned happily. "And I wouldn't want you to miss it."

Georg's face tightened in a grimace momentarily before he let out a sarcastic laugh. "No, of course not."

Max spun on his heel and began the walk back to the house. He turned after several steps to make sure Georg and Maria were following him. As soon as they were, Max turned back and began walking again. But as soon as Max wasn't looking, Georg grabbed Maria's hand, stopping her. "Wait," he commanded.

Maria flicked her eyes over towards Max then back at Georg. "Georg," she hissed. "Will you kindly tell me what's going on?" And as Georg opened his mouth to answer, she snapped at him, "and don't you dare tell me again that nothing is going on, because I know that there is."

He looked at her sharply for a second, momentarily amazed at how well she could read him. He knew he had to tell her the truth, well, at last tell her _part_ of the truth. He didn't know how well she'd take it if she knew he had made a bet with Max about getting her alone.

He lowered his voice and explained in more detail. "After catching us together before, Max has _suddenly_ decided that he wants to take on the role of a good chaperone, rather than just leaving us to our own devices."

Maria made an _"oh"_ shape with her mouth suddenly comprehending the situation. "You mean, he won't allow us any more time together alone?"

"Apparently so," Georg sneered unimpressed. "He's been sticking to me like glue ever since I left my study."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," Maria declared brightly, a glint of mischief in her eye.

Georg narrowed his eyes and his lips curled upwards into a slight smirk. "What do you have in mind?" he asked her.

"Well, you're the master strategist, I'm sure you'll come up with something," Maria laughed.

Georg rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Very funny." Seeing Max stop once again, turn around and check whether they were still following, Georg took Maria's hand. As they were walking back to the house, an idea suddenly struck Georg. He leant over and whispered in Maria's ear. "Got an idea. Just be prepared to move quickly."

They reached the terrace just as afternoon tea was served. Lena, the kitchen maid had placing several strudels on Max's plate and Max was already stuffing one into his mouth. "Some strudel Captain? Fraulein?" Lena asked.

"Yes please," replied Maria sitting down at the table. "I hope it's apple."

"It is, Fraulein," Lena replied. "The Captain requested that flavour strudel to be cooked knowing how it was your favourite."

"Did you, darling?" Maria questioned Georg who nodded. "Thank you." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand as he sat down himself.

"Would you like me to pour the tea, Captain?" Lena asked Georg.

Georg waved her away with a smile. "No thank you, I think we can serve ourselves." The kitchen maid gave a curtsy and left them.

Georg picked up the teapot. "Shall I? Darling?" He inclined his head towards Maria, who nodded. He filled up her teacup before moving onto Max's cup. Georg poured the tea out but just as he was lowering the teapot back onto the table, he _accidently_ knocked Max's teacup with the bottom of the teapot, spilling hot tea all over the table and into Max's lap.

At once Max jumped up as the scolding liquid soaked through the material of his trousers onto his skin below. "Ouch!"

"Max, are you alright?" Maria asked immediately.

"Yes, fine," Max replied as he glanced around at the copious amount of spilt tea all over the table and himself. "Luckily not burnt."

"I'm _so_ sorry, old man," Georg apologised profusely. "Obviously a clumsy moment on my part." Georg gave Max a happy smile.

Max peered at Georg momentarily, trying to work out whether the tea was spilt by accident or done on purpose. Narrowing his eyes and grabbing a cloth napkin, Max rapidly began to try and wipe up the spilt tea, dabbing at his damp trousers until it became clear that no amount of wiping would fix his stained trousers.

Max let out a sigh of defeat. "If you'll excuse me, I must go and change."

Georg sniggered to himself as Max left the terrace knowing that he'd won that round over him. Giving Maria a half-smile, he held out his hand to her. "Quickly, let's go before he comes back."

"But what about my strudel?" Maria asked looking longingly down at the crisp apple strudel sitting untouched on her plate.

"Forget the strudel!" Georg exclaimed, but Maria quickly took a large bite of the pastry before plonking the rest back on the plate as he pulled her to her feet.

They raced back down into the garden and along the lakeside until they were out of sight of the house. "Poor Max," Maria laughed as they slowed down. "Georg, was that really necessary?"

"Possibly not," Georg shrugged as he pulled her inside the hedge maze at the back of the garden, the high cut hedges providing the perfect cover for them. "But at least we got away from him." Georg swept Maria into his arms. "I would have done anything to be alone with you right now," he murmured lustfully.

He looked so ravenously at Maria that she felt her heart beginning to race in anticipation. He leant forward and kissed her passionately, firstly running the tip of his tongue over her lips. She tasted sweet: the flavour of the sugary apple strudel laced with a hint of cinnamon that she'd just eaten still lingered on her mouth. She opened her mouth slightly, deepening the kiss and he wrapped his arms even tighter around her. They continued kissing passionately until finally, both out of breath, they broke from their kiss.

"If that's the kind of kiss I get, _Captain_ , every time you scheme for us to be alone, then go ahead, find a way to lock Max up in a cupboard somewhere," Maria joked.

"That's actually a very good idea," replied Georg with a wink. "But speaking of Max, perhaps we should keep moving? I'm sure he'll find us here if we stay too long. He's like a bloodhound at the moment."

"Alright," said Maria. "Where do you have in mind?"

Georg thought for a moment then smiled. "I know." He led Maria back towards the lakeside and into the old boat shed.

"The boat," he announced. "Even if Max works out where we are, he won't be able to interrupt us out on the lake."

Maria looked at the old rowboat skeptically. "I don't know, Georg. The last time I was in this boat, I ended up in the lake. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I know all about boats. Get in," he commanded.

Maria balanced herself precariously on one leg as she climbed into the boat. As she sat down on the wooden seat, the old boat gave a bit of a lurch. She glanced around the old boat. "Er, Georg…?"

"Just a moment," he replied as he finished untying the rope mooring the boat to the boatshed. Georg then quickly leapt into the boat after Maria, causing the boat to rock unsteadily as it moved out of the old boathouse and onto the lake. He climbed over the center seat to sit next to Maria at the back. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and lightly kissed her temple.

"Completely alone, finally…"

"Yes, but Georg…" Maria began to protest, twisting her head around to glance back at the old boathouse, which was getting further and further away as the boat glided smoothly over the lake's surface out into the center of the lake.

"No children, no Max, and nothing to interrupt us this time," he crooned in her ear as he began to place feather light kisses all over her face.

Maria squirmed in his arms. "Georg, please stop." Georg, at once, stopped kissing her and gave her a questioning look.

"Look around Georg," Maria instructed. Georg began glancing around the boat as she continued sounding quite exasperated. "Haven't you forgotten something?"

Georg immediately groaned and slapped one hand to his forehead. The oars! There were no oars in the boat, which meant they were going to be stranded out in the middle of the lake.

Just as he was trying to figure out what to do next, Georg heard raucous laughter coming from the shore. There, standing on the boat landing, was Max gleefully holding up the two long oars. He waved them in the air before shouting out. "Missing something Georg?"

Furious and seeing red, Georg wasn't thinking straight. Immediately he stood up in the boat yelling out at Max, "Max, just wait until I get my hands on you…"

But as soon as Georg stood up, the boat began to rock dangerously. Maria cried out, "Georg, be careful. The boat…!" But she didn't get to finish because at that moment, the old boat rocked so much that it turned right over and both Georg and Maria were flung off the side and into the water.

Coming up out of the water coughing and spluttering Georg spun around in the water quickly to make sure Maria was all right. Grabbing the boat with one hand and Maria with the other, Georg waded back to the shoreline where Max was laughing hysterically.

"Max!" Georg bellowed as he climbed up the steps dripping wet. "You took the oars! How did you know…?"

"That you were going to take Maria out on the boat?" Max finished for him. Georg nodded. Max chortled merrily. "Oh Georg, you really are so predictable. Meeting Maria at the gazebo, pulling her behind a tree, taking her out of the lake… I'm surprised you didn't try and hide out in the hedge maze as well…"

"In actual fact, I did that too," snarled Georg, feeling annoyed that Max had gotten one up on him.

"Well, well…" Max laughed again. "I suppose the only thing that did surprise me was you deliberately spilling the tea all over me."

"Hmm, and I can see you didn't change your trousers after all," Georg growled.

"Of course not," replied Max. "How else would I have had the time to sneak off to the boat shed to get the oars before you arrive there?" Max laughed again. "All in all Georg, I think it's safe to say I've won this bet."

Georg opened his mouth to make a clever retort but was interrupted by Maria's voice from behind him. "A bet? What bet?"

Georg turned around to see his fiancée standing dripping wet at the edge of the boat landing looking as furious as she did the day he's argued with her about the children months earlier. Letting out a nervous laugh, Georg began to sheepishly explain, "Well, er… Maria, um… you see the thing is…"

"Georg made a bet with me that he couldn't get you alone," Max piped up helpfully.

Maria's eyes darted towards Georg, "You did _what_?"

"Maria, if you'd let me explain…" Georg replied, but Maria wouldn't have any of it.

"All this time Georg von Trapp I thought you wanted to spend time with _me_ , but as it turns out it was a complete farce because of this childish bet you made with Max!"

"No!" Georg defended instantly. "It wasn't like that at all. Please darling…" He made a move to grab her hand but Maria snatched it away.

"I'm going inside to dry off," she said coldly. "And play with the children. At least I know _they_ have no ulterior motives about wanting to spend time with me."

Before Georg could protest, Maria flew past him, up the terrace stairs and into the house.

There was an awkward silence as Georg stood dripping wet next to Max on the boat landing. "So Georg…" Max broke the silence. "About my prize…"

"Forget it Max, the bet is off," Georg barked as he stomped up the stairs leaving Max standing alone open mouthed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

For the rest of the day, Georg only saw Maria once at dinner. Taking her place down the other end of the table, she adverted her eyes from making contact with his and only directed her conversation towards the children. Every now and then, Maria would throw a filthy glare at both Georg and Max causing the children to glance between Maria, their father and Max wondering what had happened that afternoon to cause their governess soon-to-be mother to be so upset with their father and uncle.

Straight after dinner, Maria waited at the dining room door while the children said goodnight to Max and Georg, before she disappeared upstairs with them. Georg hoped Maria would come back downstairs, like she usually did after tucking the children in, but when she didn't appear, he assumed that she had gone to bed.

Ignoring Max's request for a nightcap, Georg retreated into his study to sulk. Time ticked on and although he tried to complete some business paperwork, it was no use, he felt distracted knowing that Maria was most likely still angry with him. As he was deciding on whether to go and find Maria right away or go upstairs to bed and talk to her the next day, there was a soft knock on the door.

The door opened a crack and Maria's face appeared. "May I come in?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course darling," Georg smiled warmly at her. "You know you needn't ever ask."

"I know," she replied nervously as she entered Georg's study, closing the door behind her. "But after I was so angry with you earlier, I wasn't sure you would want to see me." She paused. "I'm sorry for my outburst before."

At once Georg took her hands and raised them to his lips, kissing them lightly. "You don't need to apologise Maria, in fact, I should be the one to apologise to you. Max and that silly bet! I should never have…"

"Shh," Maria stopped him with a kiss. "It's alright."

"But before, you were so upset by it all?"

"I know," she shrugged. "But then Max came and found me after dinner and explained everything, including what you were going to get if you won."

"Unlimited time with you."

"Exactly," Maria confirmed. "An offer like that was too good to refuse."

"Can you blame me?" he asked sheepishly.

"Not at all," she smiled as she laced her arms around his neck. "In fact, it's what I wanted too: to be alone with you. I think we should make sure Max loses that bet."

"But earlier today… Max won…?"

"The day isn't over yet," Maria disputed. "We're alone now…"

"And Max?"

"Safely locked away in his room," Maria replied with a cheeky grin.

"Locked?" Georg questioned, his lips curling upwards into a wicked smirk.

"I got the master key from Frau Schmidt, then I had to wait until he went to bed before I could lock him in. That's why I took so long coming down to see you. He's not going to bother us at all."

Georg shook his head and laughed, marveling how after everything that had gone on that day, it ended up being _Maria_ that managed to outwit and outplay both him and Max. "Darling, I believe _you_ are now the master strategist in the family. Remind me never to go up against you in the future. But for the time being, I'm very glad to know that your objective was the same as mine."

Maria burst out laughing. "You're right about that." She then pulled him slightly closer to her and purred, "so, finally alone… Now where were we?" Her nimble fingers slid down his chest and began to undo the top buttons of his shirt.

Georg wrapped his arms around her waist. He cocked his head to the side and grinned playfully. "Right about here…" he answered as he claimed her mouth in a deep kiss.


End file.
